Amigos 4EVER
by Taka11
Summary: Cada vez que algo le sucedía en el mundo romántico , recurría a el , el único que podía escucharla y consolarla , su salvador pero ... ¿y si se enamorara de el ?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Estúpido , imbécil , maldito desgraciado ! – se podía escuchar los gritos de odio de una chica saliendo desde el departamento del segundo piso .

-¡Espera mi amor , no es lo que parece! – la seguía el por el departamento sujetando su pantalón para evitar que se callera y con una remera en su mano – puedo explicarlo

-¡No me jodas , vete con tu zorrita !- sin decir más , cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe que hizo vibrar todo el departamento e hizo caer a ese hombre quedando sentado en el piso .

En su mirada se notaba odio , furia , rencor , ¡mas odio y mas furia ! . Esa chica caminaba a paso firme por las calles bajo la lluvia , rumbo al bar en donde iba a ahogar sus penas y desgracias en alcohol .

La campanita de la puerta sonó , seguida de un fuerte portazo , el camarero , de espaldas a la puerta miró sobre el lado izquierdo de su hombro tratando de visualizar a al nuevo cliente y …. el vidrio de la puerta que se había roto con el golpe .

-Aaaa …. – suspiro al ver los pedacitos de vidrio en el piso , de nuevo concentro su mirada en el cliente , bueno , mejor dicho , la clienta …

Mujer , de cabello rubio oro , totalmente mojado y pegado a si cara , entre esos mechones se podían ver dos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda , bueno , hermosos cuando la dueña no esta furiosa y con un físico bastante atractivo a los ojos de cualquier hombre , cualquier hombre que no tema a ser golpeado si comete algo acto … como decirlo …. " atrevido " en su contra , su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la hiperventilación que tenía en ese momento , sus dientes estaban apretados y soltaba sonoros suspiros , en efecto … algo le había pasado .

El camarero por su parte , se limito a mirarla fijamente e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la izquierda , como indicándole un lugar o más bien una mesa .

Por su parte , la clienta se dirigió al lugar el cual el camarero le indicó , se sentó en aquella mesa situada en la esquina , apartada de los demás clientes esperando a que el camarero la atienda .

El , guardo el pequeño cuaderno en donde tomaba las ordenes en el bolsillo de su camisa , se seco las manos en el trapo que traía en su cintura y se encamino a la mesa de la esquina , una vez que llego hablo .

-¿Que será ?

-Una …

-Botella de tequila , un baso , dos limones cortados y un salero … ¿no?

-Si sabias … ¿para que preguntas ?

-Es tu orden cuando estas furiosa por un problema de pareja …. pero a juzgar por tu aspecto es grabe …

-Cierra la boca y trae mi orden – dijo molesta después de dejar caer su frente sobre la mesa .

-A la orden … - sin decir mas , dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar lo pedido.

La clienta , miraba de reojo como el camarero se alejaba , debía admitirlo , era un hombre muy atractivo , alto , delgado , de espalda ancha y un físico atractivo … típico de un deportista supongo , el cabello largo , negro , peinado hacia atrás y esos ojos oscuros con una mirada cansada y aburrida que brillaban cuando la luz los iluminaba aunque solo fuera sea por un simple instante . Irresistible en su opinión ... pero hoy no estaba de humor como para ponerse a tontear con chicos y menos con el .

Diez minutos después , volvía con una botella tranparente en su mano con un baso en el cuello de la botella y un pequeño plato con barios pedazos de limón y un salero – aquí tienes tu pedido – dijo mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentaba a su lado en aquel asiento de esquina – ahora …. – habría la botella y le servía el trago en el baso - ¿me contaras que sucedió ?

La chica agarro el baso , lo tomo todo de un trago , después tiro algunos granos de sal sobre su lengua y por ultimo mordió el limón dejando solo al piel , cerro los ojos con fuerza y puso una expresión de amargura esperando a que el amargo trago pasara por su garganta , cuando por fin paso , dejo el baso en la mesa provocando un fuerte golpe e indicándole al camarero que se sentó a su lado que le sirviera de nuevo .

-Temari … -insistío de nuevo

-¿Qué te imaginas ?- le pregunto , aparentemente más calmada

-Em ….

-Llego al departamento después de estar toda la maldita tarde trabajando , todo estaba oscuro , pero algo mas llamo mi atención , habían dos abrigos – le aclaraba poniéndole dos dedos delante de los ojos – dos … - repitió – entre … y camine hacia la habitación , y cuando llego …. ¿Qué crees que encontré ? …

-Me puedo hacer una idea …

-A ese imbécil , arrodillado , y con ese zorrita amiga suya , delante de el a cuatro patas …. – lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y se acercó a su rostro – ambos desnudos – se acerco mas – y teniendo sexo – se lo quedo mirando fijamente – ¿sabias que eres un chico muy atractivo Shikamaru ? – le dijo después de unos diez segundos mirándolo fijamente .

-No me digas …

Temari apoyo su frente en el pecho de su amigo sin soltarlo de su agarre– ¿ por que siempre termino liada con idiotas asi ?

-Sera porque los buscas … ¿quizás ?

-O porque solo atraigo idiotas –grito molesta dando un cabezazo en el pecho de su amigo –

-¡Mmm! – encajaba el golpe – quizás … ¿ tienes donde quedarte esta noche ?

-¿Qué crees ?... vivía con ese idiota …

-Eso es uno no … bueno … si me esperas , en media hora cerramos , pasaras la noche en mi casa ¿de acuerdo ? … a no ser , que quieras pasar la noche bajo la lluvia en el túnel de la estación de tren …

-Dormiré en tu cama … no pienso volver a dormir en ese sillón tuyo – le indicaba molesta sin despegar la frente de su pecho y sin soltar el cuello de su camisa .

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi sillón ?

-Tiene un olor extraño ..

-Es cuero …

-Un cuero extraño ..

-Como sea … tengo que volver al trabajo – decía mientras se levantaba – a por cierto – agarro la botella y el baso – me llevare esto …

-¡Hey !

-Nada de hey … no quiero arrastrar su borracho trasero asta mi casa .

-Tonto – le decía mientras le sacaba la lengua .

Shikamaru rió por lo bajo y se llevo todo lo que había traído . Temari , que podía decir de ella , una vieja amiga , apenas tenían trece años cuando se conocieron en la escuela secundaria ,y ahora , casi 13 años después seguían siendo amigos , se pelearon mil veces y se reconciliaron otras mil , muchos los definían como el mejor ejemplo de eterna amistad . Pasada la media hora ,Shikamaru se terminaba de cambiar en los vestidores y como siempre hacia se fue a la oficina donde su jefe siempre se sentaba a contar lo ganado en aquella butaca de cuero y con su cigarrilo en los labios , llego a la puerta y se apoyo en el marco .

-Ya me voy …

-Si , claro , buen trabajo … - dijo sin despegar la mirada del los billetes .

-Nos vemos mañana ...

-Si asta mañana … a por cierto Shikamaru –por fin levanto la mirada de los billetes y lo miró fijamente

-¿Mmm?-miro de nuevo a su jefe , un adulto de unos … cuarenta y tantos años no se , alto , con un gran físico , típico de un antiguo jugador de rugby , una barba que recorría toda su mandibula y el cabello corto , parado y ojos oscuros -

-Ese portazo de antes y el vidrio roto … ¿fue Temari verdad ?

-Quien mas podrías ser …

-Me lo imagine , ¿Qué le paso ?

-Tuvo problemas con su novio .

-¡Ex novio ! – se escucho un grito por el fondo –

-Eso ...

-Jajaj adoro a esa chica , cuídala , amigas así quedan pocas …

-Supongo que si , es algo " única "

-¡En el buen sentido espero ! – se volvió a escuchar el grito

-Si tranquila – le contestó –

-Bueno , respecto al vidrio – hablo de nuevo Asuma – ¿que haremos?

-No se … ¿Qué se te ocurre ?

-Tengo una idea … lo descontare de tu sueldo …

-¿Y eso por que ? – respondió molesto

-Porque , Temari viene a este bar , cada vez que está deprimida desde hace unos … ¿Cuánto … seis años ?

-Siete .

-Eso , casualmente desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí .

-Lo dices como si hubieras tenido más camareros … o será .. porque soy el único camararo ya que empecé a trabajar aquí desde el día en que abriste , casualemnte , siete años …

-Exacto … y en esos siente años , llevamos unos … 28 vidrios rotos por tu amiga

-¿Tantos ?

-Si … entonces , a si quedamos ¿ de acuerdo ?

-Si jefe – respondió sarcástico .

-Lárgate mocoso …

-Nos vemos viejo – salió de aquel lugar y llego al salón del bar – maldito demonio barbudo…

-¿Paso algo? – le pregunto la rubia –

-Mi jefe me sermoneo porque rompiste el vidrio…

-El vidrio … no veo ningún vidrio en la puerta …

-Sera porque lo rompiste antes …. el aliento te apesta a Tequila …

-No estoy borracha – decía mientras se levantaba torpemente y se agarra al brazo de su amigo-

-No , solo estas pasada de copas …

-Exacto …

-Bueno , vamos .

Ambos salieron del bar y se encaminaron al auto de Shikamaru , consiguió hacer entrar a su amiga y abrocharle el cinturón .

-Realmente , no entiendo – hablaba mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto cerrando la puerta y abrochándose el cinturón – como puede ser , que una mujer como tu , cinturón negro en judo y karate que puede soportar un combate contra dos hombres que la superan en fuerza y tamaño , puede emborracharse solo con un baso de tequila …

-Es porque soy muy linda …

-De verdad estas borracha – ponía el motor en marcha y salían en dirección a la casa de Shikamaru .

Llegaron por fin , atravesó la puerta de su casa , con una borracha Temari en su espalda , subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando caer a su amiga en la cama matrimonial de su habitación .

-Hay esta … ya sabes donde esta el baño y … se durmió … bueno … - salió de la habitación – mañana me espera un largo día – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a dormir a … su sillón .

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Bueno , eso fue todo por este capitulo , acepto cualquier tipo de crítica , sea buena o mal a, todo por mejorar jajaja **

**T11...**


	2. Chapter 2

Los intensos ases de luz del mediodía , se filtraban a través de las cortinas de las ventanas , perturbando a si el plácido sueño de Temari , fastidiada por estos , trataba de busca runa posición en la cual no le molestaran los ojos y pudiera seguir durmiendo tranquilamente , tras unos diez movimientos distintos , encontró su posición ideal , pero un nuevo rival apareció , o más bien sonó , un rugido que venía desde su estomago , el hambre hacia acto de presencia .Molesta por qué todos se habían vuelto en su contra , decidió levantarse y con esfuerzo logro sentarse , cosa que no debió haber hecho , todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse y darle vueltas , un sabor extraño en su boca , dolor de cabeza y una permanente molestia en los ojos.

-Maldita resaca … - se llevaba una mano a la cara tratando de hacer que todo en su cabeza quedara quieto , pero algo llamo su atención - ¿ y esto ?- se dijo a si misma tomando con el dedo índice y pulgar el cuello de la remera* que tenia puesta , una remera ancha , de un gran talle , una talla de hombre más bien – Shikamaru …

Con una sartén en su mano , Shikamaru cocinaba tranquilamente como siempre hacia , tranquilo , sin prisas y con la música de fondo que a él siempre lo relajaba , la cocina , parecía un jardín zen , en donde el podía disfrutar de toda la calma del mundo …

-Buenos días – saludaba Temari entrando por la puerta de la cocina y tomando asiento en la mesa junto a la ventana.

-Buenos días – seguía perdido entre las sartenes y los condimentos.

-Bonita remera .

-Verdad que si …

-¿Qué le paso a mi ropa?

-Estaba totalmente mojada por la lluvia, a si que te la saque mientras dormías y te puse eso – le respondía mientras le ponía una taza de café delante de ella –

-A si que me desvestiste mientras dormía…

-No te ves molesta – se sentaba frente a ella dejándole un vaso de agua junto con una aspirina – para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Debería estarlo? – decía mientras tomaba la aspirina y dejaba el vaso vacio sobre la mesa – no es la primera vez…

-Creí que si lo estarías…

-¿Acaso me hiciste algo? – tomaba de su taza de café mientras lo veía fijamente

-Trate de violarte, pero el olor a tequila era demasiado fuerte a sí que lo dejé para otro día que olieras mejor – se levanto en dirección a las sartenes tomándola del mango y removiendo su contenido para saltear los pequeños mariscos –

-Muy gracioso , por cierto ¿ mi ropa ?

-Está afuera – señala con el dedo la ventana , por la cual se podía ver si ropa lavada y colgada en el tendedero .

-Vaya – tomaba otro sorbo de café - ¡Ah ! – se levanto de repente –

-¿Qué pasa ? – preguntó con total tranquilidad –

-¡No fui a trabajar !

-Ya llamé yo diciendo que hoy no ibas a ir …

-¿Enserio ?

-Si …

-Wau, estas en todo , como siempre – se sentó de nuevo - ¿Qué les dijiste ?

-Que estabas con fiebre …

-Ya veo , clásico , pero siempre funciona – tomaba otro sorbo – que rico café

-¿No quieres cambiarte ?

-No , esta remera es cómoda , además … huele bien – dijo en un tono un tanto sensual –

-Huele como mi sillón de cuero extraño

-No , el sillón huele mucho peor …

-Mi sillón no huele mal

-Lo se …

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si , lo se , solo lo digo porque es tierno verte defendiendo a tu sillón – dejaba la taza en el lavamanos de la cocina - ¿ que comemos hoy ? – se coloco detrás de el y apoyó su mentón en el hombre de Shikamaru .

-Arroz frito .

-Se ve rico.

-Es rico.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche?-pregunto curiosa Temari .

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Nada , por eso pregunto .

-Bueno, tengo cuatro cervezas en la heladera *.

-Genial , es algo …

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a buscar tus cosas a la casa d…

-¡Cállate! – dijo cortante – ni lo menciones , a partir de hoy es tabú decir su nombre

-Bueno , ¿Cuándo piensas ir a buscar tus cosas ?

-Mañana

-¿Mañana? , tenemos toda la tarde libre

-Por eso mismo , no voy a desperdiciar la tarde de un sábado en una basura como el , además , seguro que su zorrita sigue hay …

-Como quieras , toma asiento , esto está listo …

Una hora después , ambos estaban sentados en la mesa , frente a unos platos sucios y restos de comida .

-Estuvo rico – dijo Temari mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta –

-En mi opinión , la mejor comida para recuperarse después de una resaca

-Quizás tengas razón , me siento mejor

-Eso es bueno – se levanto y tomo los platos de ambos – yo levantaré esto y me iré a dormir un rato , estoy algo cansado , ya sabes donde esta el baño , báñate si quieres .

-Lo hare

-Bueno , en ese caso me voy a dormir – dejo la platos en el lava vajillas –

-Que descanses , a por cierto … ¿no tienes algo de helado ?

Viendo una película echada en el sillón y con una gran copa llena de helado de vainilla y chocolate con almendras , Temari disfrutaba de su tarde , todavía vestida con la remera de Shikamaru ya que su ropa no estaba seca todavía .. en realidad si lo estaba , solo pasaba que no tenia ganas de ir a cambiarse .

-Mmmm que pésima programación – decía cambiando de canal – solo telenovelas , ah – suspiro molesta – odio las novelas

-Yo las encuentro útiles – hablo Shikamaru con una adormilada voz detrás de ella –

-¿Útiles? – hablo sin voltearse a verlo, era obvio, cualquiera reconoce esa desganada voz –

-Si – se sentó en el sillón de al lado – son perfectas cuando no puedes dormir , con tan solo verlas un minuto caes dormido .

-Entonces son aburridas, no útiles – le ofreció la copa - ¿helado ?

-Supongo – dijo mientras agarraba la copa– ¿estuviste haciendo esto las dos horas que estuve dormido ?

-No

-¿Enserio?

-La primera hora estuve tomando café

-Me lo imagine

Temari se lo quedo viendo de reojo un buen rato mientras el comía helado mirando la tele asta que se dio cuanta .

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te ves sexy

-¿A si ?

-Si …

-¿Por qué ?

-El pelo suelto con algunos mechones sobre tu cara , sin camisa , tan solo con ese pantalón negro puesto y esa cucharita sobre tus labios … me dan ganas de violarte …

-Hazlo … yo no me quejaría

-Tentador , pero otro día , ¿Qué aremos esta noche ?

-¿Qué se te ocurre ? – ambos se miraron fijamente , por sus mentes pasaron mil ideas , pero ambos se detuvieron en una y hablaron a la vez …

-Beber …


End file.
